The present invention relates to novel arylpiperidinopropanol and arylpiperazinopropanol derivatives, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, hydrates, hydrate salts and solvates effective for the alleviation and treatment of symptoms due to ischemic diseases, for example, cerebral infarction, cerebral edema, intracerebral hemorrhage, transient ischemic attack, subarachnoid hemorrhage, head trauma, after effects of brain surgery, after effects of cerebral arteriosclerosis, and other cerebrovascular disorders, or variant angina, unstable angina, myocardial infarction, cardiovascular system disorders accompanying surgery for revascularization by PTCA (percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty)/PTCR (percutaneous transluminal coronary revascularization)/CABG (coronary artery bypass grafting) etc., malignant arrhythmia and myocardial ischemia-reperfusion injury, and further disorders of transplanted organs at the time of organ transplants and temporary blockage of the blood flow in organs at the time of surgery, symptoms due to neurodegenerative diseases, for example, Alzheimer""s, Parkinson""s and Huntington""s diseases, ALS (amyotrophic lateral sclerosis), and other neurodegenerative disorders or symptoms derived from seizures, epilepsy, migraine headaches, diabetes, arteriosclerosis, and inflammatory diseases. Further, the present invention also relates to the method of producing above compounds.
In cellular disorders caused by advanced ischemia, the depletion of ATP, the fall in the pH in the cells, and the destruction of the mechanism for maintenance of the energy-dependent ion homeostasis inside and outside the cell cause the accumulation of a large amount of intracellular divalent Ca ions (Ca2+). It is believed that the Ca2+ overload causes functional disorders in the mitochondria and randomly activates various enzyme reactions and invites further Ca2+ overload [F. B. Meyer: Brain Res. Rev., 14, 227 (1989); E. Boddeke et al.: Trends Pharmacol. Sci., 10, 397 (1989)]. On the other hand, while a small amount of active oxygen and free radicals such as superoxide anion radical (O2xe2x88x92.), hydrogen peoxide (H2O2), hydroxy radical (OH.) and peroxynitrite (ONOOxe2x88x92) produced along with the production of energy in the body and the metabolic process are effectively scavenged by enzymes such as SOD (superoxide dismutase) and catalase and natural antioxidants such as xcex1-tocopherol ingested into the body, it is known that the excessive production of active oxygen/free radicals in ischemic diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, diabetes, arteriosclerosis, inflammatory diseases, or other diseases, imparts irreparable damage to the cell membrane through extensive lipid peroxidation or various radical reactions. Furthermore, arachidonic acid produced by the decomposition of the phospholipids in the cell membrane at that time is converted, through a peroxidation process (arachidonic acid cascade), to thromboxane A2, which has a vascular constrictive and blood platlet aggregating actions, resulting in a cause of formation of thrombus, and therefore aggravates the cellular disorder. The two processes of the above Ca2+ overload and excess production of active oxygen/free radicals, in cellular disorders caused by ischemia, act as mutually aggravating factors and are repeated in a vicious cycle which finally leads to cell death [J. M. McCall et al.: Ann. Rep. Med. Chem., 27, 31 (1992); C.-M. Andersson et al.: Advances in Drug Research, 28, 65 (1996)].
Therefore, pharmaceuticals which not only suppress cytotoxic Ca2+ overload but also scavenge active oxygen/free radicals or suppress lipid peroxidation are considered to be those for the alleviation or treatment of various ischemic diseases, for example, cerebral infarction, cerebral edema, intracerebral hemorrhage, transient ischemic attack, subarachnoid hemorrhage, head trauma, after effects of brain surgery, after effects of cerebral arteriosclerosis, and other cerebrovascular disorders, or variant angina, unstable angina, myocardial infarction, cardiovascular system disorders accompanying surgery for revascularization by PTCA/PTCR/CABG etc., malignant arrhythmia and myocardial ischemia-reperfusion injury, and further disorders of transplanted organs at the time of organ transplants and temporary blockage of the blood flow in organs at the time of surgery, various neurodegenerative diseases, for example, Alzheimer""s, Parkinson""s and Huntington""s diseases and ALS, and seizures, epilepsy, migraine headaches, and diabetes, arteriosclerosis, inflammatory diseases, etc.
As the arylpiperidine and arylpiperazine derivatives having an action of suppressing Ca2+ overload, for example, there is known the compound described in International Patent Publication Nos. WO 96/22977 and WO 96/26924. No compound, however, is mentioned which has an action of suppressing lipid peroxidation as well as Ca2+ overload.
Consequently, the objective of the present invention is to provide a compound having an action of suppressing cytotoxic Ca2+ overload and lipid peroxidation and effective for the alleviation and treatment of symptoms due to ischemic diseases, neurodegenerative diseases and symptoms derived from seizures, epilepsy, migraine headaches, diabetes, arteriosclerosis, inflammatory diseases, and other diseases which is high in safety and suitable for use for preparations such as injections.
The present inventors synthesized and screened a series of compounds by evaluating the action of suppressing cytotoxic Ca2+ overload and lipid peroxidation considered to cause ischemic cellular disorders and, as a result, found that arylpiperidinopropanol and arylpiperazinopropanol derivatives having the formula (I): 
wherein R1 to R2 independently represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, an alkoxy group, an optionally substituted alkyl group, an optionally substituted aryl group, or an optionally substituted aralkyl group, R5 represents a hydrogen atom, an optionally substituted alkyl group, an optionally substituted aryl group, or an optionally substituted aralkyl group, E1 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or a group xe2x80x94NR6, where R6 represents a hydrogen atom, an optionally substituted alkyl group, an optionally substituted aryl group, or an optionally substituted aralkyl group, E2 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or a group xe2x80x94NR7, where R7 represents a hydrogen atom, an optionally substituted alkyl group, an optionally substituted aryl group, or an optionally substituted aralkyl group, A represents CH, C(OH), or a nitrogen atom, X represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkoxy group, or an optionally substituted alkyl group, and Q represents an optionally substituted phenyl group, an optionally substituted phenoxy group, an optionally substituted phenylmethyl group, or an optionally substituted cycloalkyloxy group, where when E1 represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom, E2 does not represent an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom, have-not only an action in blocking non-L type Ca2+ channels and Na+ channels reported to be involved in the manifestation of Ca2+ overload [P. J. Pauwels et al.: Life Science, 48, 1881 (1991)], but also a powerful action in suppressing lipid peroxidation. Further, we confirmed that these compounds were effective in various pharmacological tests, with high in safety, and were suitable for pharmaceutical preparations and thereby completed the present invention.
While the flunarizine being used as an agent for improvement of the brain circulation [J. P. Pauwels et al.: Life Science, 48, 1881 (1991); G. E. Billman: Eur. J. Pharmacol., 212, 231 (1992)] has the major defect in use of the side effect of manifestation of symptoms of Parkinson""s disease due to the dopamine D2 receptors blocking action, the compound having the general formula (I) of the present invention was found to have an extremely low affinity with respect to the cause of the side effects-of flunarizine, the dopamine D2 receptors.
In the present invention, as ischemic diseases, cerebral ischemic diseases, for example, cerebral infarction, intracerebral hemorrhage, transient ischemic attack, subarachnoid hemorrhage, head trauma, after effects of brain surgery, after effects of cerebral arteriosclerosis, and other cerebrovascular disorders, ischemic cardiac diseases, for example, variant angina, unstable angina, myocardial infarction, cardiovascular system disorders accompanying surgery for revascularization by PTCA/PTCR/CABG etc., malignant arrhythmia and other myocardial ischemia-reperfusion injury, and also disorders of transplanted organs at the time of organ transplants, and temporary blockage of the blood flow in organs at the time of surgery may be mentioned, and as neurodegenerative diseases, for example, Alzheimer""s, Parkinson""s and Huntington""s diseases, ALS may be mentioned.
The compounds having the formula (I) of the present invention include compounds having-the formulas (Ia), (Ib), and (Ic):
In the formula (Ia) 
wherein, R1 to R5, E1, E2, X, and Q are the same as defined above, as the halogen atom indicated by R1 to R41, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom may be mentioned, as the alkoxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group and an ethoxy group, etc. may be mentioned, as the optionally substituted alkyl group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group, etc. may be mentioned. As the aryl group of the optionally substituted aryl group, indicated by R1 to R4, a C4 to C14 aryl group which may contain one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, a pyridyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, etc. may be mentioned, and examples of the preferable substituent of the optionally substituted aryl group include a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group, etc.
As the aralkyl group of the optionally substituted aralkyl group, indicated by R1 to R4, a C5 to C12 aralkyl group which may contain on its ring one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a benzyl group, a phenylethyl group, a pyridylmethyl group, a pyridylethyl group, etc. may be mentioned, as examples of the preferable substituent of the optionally substituted aralkyl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group, etc. may be mentioned.
As the optionally substituted alkyl group, indicated by R5, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aryl group of the optionally substituted aryl group, indicated by R5, a C4 to C14 aryl group which may contain one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, a pyridyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, etc. may be mentioned, as preferable substituents of the optionally substituted aryl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aralkyl group of the optionally substituted aralkyl group, indicated by R5, a C5 to C12 aralkyl group which may contain on its ring one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a benzyl group, a phenylethyl group, a pyridylmethyl group, a pyridylethyl group, etc. may be mentioned, and as examples of the preferable substituent of the optionally substituted aralkyl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned.
In the group xe2x80x94NR6 of E1 and the group xe2x80x94NR7 of E2, as the optionally substituted alkyl group indicated by R6 or R7, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aryl group of the optionally substituted aryl group indicated by R6 or R7, a C4 to C14 aryl group which may contain one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, a pyridyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, etc. may be mentioned, and as preferable substituents of the optionally substituted aryl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aralkyl group of the optionally substituted aralkyl group indicated by R6 or R7, a C5 to C12 aralkyl group which may contain on its ring one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a benzyl group, a phenylethyl group, a pyridylmethyl group, a pyridylethyl group, etc. may be mentioned, and as examples of the preferable substituent of the optionally substituted aralkyl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned.
As the halogen atom indicated by X, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom may be mentioned, as the alkoxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group or an ethoxy group may be mentioned, and as the optionally substituted alkyl group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned.
As the cycloalkyloxy group indicated by Q, a C4 to C8 cycloalkyloxy group such as a cyclobutyloxy group, a cyclopentyloxy group, a cyclohexyloxy group, or a cycloheptyloxy group.
As preferable substituents of the optionally substituted phenyl group, the optionally substituted phenoxy group, the optionally substituted phenylmethyl group or the optionally substituted cycloalkyloxy group indicated by Q, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the halogen atom of the C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom may be mentioned.
In the formula (Ib) 
wherein, R1 to R5, E1, E2, X, and Q are the same as defined above, as the halogen atom indicated by R1 to R4, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom may be mentioned, as the alkoxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group or an ethoxy group may be mentioned, and as the optionally substituted alkyl group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aryl group of the optionally substituted aryl group, indicated by R1 to R4, a C4 to C14 aryl group which may contain one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, a pyridyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, etc. may be mentioned, as preferable substituents of the optionally substituted aryl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned.
As the aralkyl group of the optionally substituted aralkyl group, indicated by R1 to R4, a C5 to C12 aralkyl group which may contain on its ring one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a benzyl group, a phenylethyl group, a pyridylmethyl group, a pyridylethyl group, etc. may be mentioned, as examples of the preferable substituent of the optionally substituted aralkyl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group, etc. may be mentioned.
As the optionally substituted alkyl group indicated by R5, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aryl group of the optionally substituted aryl group indicated by R5, a C4 to C14 aryl group which may contain one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, a pyridyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, etc. may be mentioned, and as preferable substituents of the optionally substituted aryl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aralkyl group of the optionally substituted aralkyl group indicated by R5, a C5 to C12 aralkyl group which may contain on its ring one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a benzyl group, a phenylethyl group, a pyridylmethyl group, a pyridylethyl group, etc. may be mentioned, as examples of the preferable substituent of the optionally substituted aralkyl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned.
In the group xe2x80x94NR6 of E1 and the group xe2x80x94NR7 of E2, as the optionally substituted alkyl group indicated by R6 or R7, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aryl group of the optionally substituted aryl group indicated by R6 or R7, a C4 to C14 aryl group which may contain one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, a pyridyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, etc. may be mentioned, and as preferable substituents of the optionally substituted aryl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group,. an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aralkyl group of the optionally substituted aralkyl group indicated by R6 or R7, a C5 to C12 aralkyl group which may contain on its ring one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a benzyl group, a phenylethyl group, a pyridylmethyl group, a pyridylethyl group, etc. may be mentioned, and as examples of the preferable substituent of the optionally substituted aralkyl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned.
As the halogen atom indicated by X, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom may be mentioned, as the alkoxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group or an ethoxy group may be mentioned, and as the optionally substituted alkyl group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned.
As the cycloalkyloxy group indicated by Q, a C4 to C8 cycloalkyloxy group such as a cyclobutyloxy group, a cyclopentyloxy group, a cyclohexyloxy group, or a cycloheptyloxy group may be mentioned.
As preferable substituents of the optionally substituted phenyl group, the optionally substituted phenoxy group, the optionally substituted phenylmethyl group or the optionally substituted cycloalkyloxy group indicated by Q, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the halogen atom of the C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom may be mentioned.
In the formula (Ic) 
wherein, R1 to R5, E1, E2, X, and Q are the same as defined above, as the halogen atom indicated by R1 to R4, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom may be mentioned, as the alkoxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group or an ethoxy group may be mentioned, and as the optionally substituted alkyl group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aryl group of the optionally substituted aryl group indicated by R1 to R4, a C4 to C14 aryl group which may contain one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, a pyridyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, etc. may be mentioned, and as preferable substituents of the optionally substituted aryl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned.
As the aralkyl group of the optionally substituted aralkyl group indicated by R1 to R4, a C5 to C12 aralkyl group which may contain on its ring one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a benzyl group, a phenylethyl group, a pyridylmethyl group, a pyridylethyl group, etc. may be mentioned, and as examples of the preferable substituent of the optionally substituted aralkyl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group, etc. may be mentioned.
As the optionally substituted alkyl group indicated by R5, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aryl group of the optionally substituted aryl group indicated by R5, a C4 to C14 aryl group which may contain one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, a pyridyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, etc. may be mentioned, and as preferable substituents of the optionally substituted aryl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aralkyl group of the optionally substituted aralkyl group indicated by R5, a C5 to C12 aralkyl group which may contain on its ring one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a benzyl group, a phenylethyl group, a pyridylmethyl group, a pyridylethyl group, etc. may be mentioned, and as examples of the preferable substituent of the optionally substituted aralkyl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned.
In the group xe2x80x94NR6 of E1 and the group xe2x80x94NR7 of E2, as the optionally substituted alkyl group indicated by R6 or R7, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aryl group of the optionally substituted aryl group indicated by R6 or R7, a C4 to C14 aryl group which may contain one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, a pyridyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, etc. may be mentioned, and as preferable substituents of the optionally substituted aryl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the aralkyl group of the optionally substituted aralkyl group indicated by R5 or R7, a C5 to C12 aralkyl group which may contain on its ring one or more hetero atoms such as a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom may be mentioned, preferably a benzyl group, a phenylethyl group, a pyridylmethyl group, a pyridylethyl group, etc. may be mentioned, and as examples of the preferable substituent of the optionally substituted aralkyl group, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned.
As the halogen atom indicated by X, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom,.or a bromine atom-may be mentioned, as the alkoxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group or an ethoxy group may be mentioned, and as the optionally substituted alkyl group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned.
As the cycloalkyloxy group indicated by Q, a C4 to C8 cycloalkyloxy group such as a cyclobutyloxy group, a cyclopentyloxy group, a cyclohexyloxy group, or a cycloheptyloxy group may be mentioned.
As preferable substituents of the optionally substituted phenyl group, the optionally substituted phenoxy group, the optionally substituted phenylmethyl group or the optionally substituted cycloalkyloxy group indicated by Q, a halogen atom such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom, a hydroxy group, a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkoxy group such as a methoxy group, or an ethoxy group, and a C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group may be mentioned. As the halogen atom of the C1 to C5 linear or branched alkyl group optionally substituted with a halogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, or a bromine atom may be mentioned.
Among the compounds represented by the formula (I), particularly preferable examples are listed below. 
wherein, R1 to R7 and X are the same as defined above.
The compounds having the formula (I) of the present invention include isomers thereof. The present invention includes all of the individual isomers and mixtures thereof. That is, in the formula (I), there are structural isomers resulting from the difference in orientation of the substituent on the benzene ring and there are a pair of optical isomers for the asymmetric carbon atom to which the hydroxy group of the propanol moiety is bonded. The compounds of the present invention. include all isomers resulting from combinations of these and mixtures of the same.
The compounds having the formula (I) according to the present invention can be synthesized in, for example, the following manner. These methods will be explained below.
The compound (Ia) wherein, in the formula (I), A is C(OH) can be obtained in the following way. That is, it is possible to obtain the compound (III) from the known starting material (II) (Step 1) and convert it to the compound (IV) (Step 2). Reaction of the compound (V) and the compound (VIa) or (VIb) gives the compound (VIIa), (VIIb) or (VIIc) (Step 3), which is then allowed to react with the compound (IV) to afford the compound (Ia) (Step 4).
The compound (Ib) wherein, in the formula (I), A is CH can be obtained by converting the compound (III) into the compound (X) (Step 5) followed by the reaction with the compound (VIIa) or (VIIb) (Step 6).
The compound (Ic) wherein, in the formula (I), A is anitrogen atom can be obtained by converting the compound (XI) or (XIII) into the compound (XII) or (XIIxe2x80x2) (Step 7, 8) followed by the reaction with the compound (VIIa) or (VIIb) (Step 9).
Step 1
It is possible to synthesize the compound (III) from the known starting substance (II) by the following method. 
wherein, X and Q are the same as defined above, D represents a benzyl group, a p-methoxybenzyl group, a benzyloxycarbonyl group, a p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl group, p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl group, a tert-butoxycarbonyl group, an ethoxycarbonyl group, or an acetyl group.
That is, an aryl bromide derivative (II) is converted by conventional method to the corresponding aryl Grignard reagent or aryl lithium reagent, then reacted in tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, toluene, or another solvent not participating in the reaction, at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature, with 1 to 1.5 equivalents of the known starting material N-benzyl-4-piperidone, N-(p-methoxybenzyl)-4-piperidone, N-benzyloxycarbonyl-4-piperidone, N-(p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl)-4-piperidone, N-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl)-4-piperidone, N-tert-butoxycarbonyl-4-piperidone, N-ethoxycarbonyl-4-piperidone, or N-acetyl-4-piperidone for 1 to 6 hours, whereby a compound having the formula (III) is obtained.
The starting substance (II) used in the present reaction is a known compound or alternatively can be synthesized by known methods [L. Martin et al.: J. Med. Chem., 22, 1347 (1979); J.-P. Genet et al.: Tetrahedron Lett., 37, 3857 (1996); G. Faye Crr et al.: J. Med. Chem., 40, 1179 (1997)]. For example, 4-bromodiphenyl ether, 4-bromophenyl ether, 4-bromo-4xe2x80x2-fluorodiphenyl ether, 4-bromo-3xe2x80x2-fluorodiphenyl ether, 4-bromo-2xe2x80x2-fluorodiphenyl ether, 4-bromodiphenyl methane, 4-bromo-4xe2x80x2-fluorodiphenyl methane, 4-bromo-4xe2x80x2-chlorodiphenyl methane, 4-bromo-4xe2x80x2-methoxydiphenyl methane, 4-bromo-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethyldiphenyl methane, 4-bromobiphenyl, 4-bromo-2-fluorobiphenyl, 4-bromo-4xe2x80x2-fluorobiphenyl, 4-bromo-4xe2x80x2-methoxybiphenyl, 4-bromo-4xe2x80x2-methylbiphenyl, 4-bromo-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylbiphenyl, 4,4,-dibromobiphenyl, 4-bromophenylcyclopentyl ether, 4-bromophenylcyclohexyl ether, etc. can be used.
As the conditions for preparing the Grignard reagent and the organolithium reagent, it is possible to use the various methods described in the xe2x80x9cCompendium for Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d (Wiley-Interscience: A Division of John Wiley and Sons) etc.
The compound obtained in the above reaction can be used as is for the next step or, if necessary, can be used after purification by a conventional method such as recrystallization or column chromatography.
Step 2
It is possible to synthesize the compound (IV) from the compound (III) obtained in Step 1. 
wherein, X and Q are the same as defined above, Dxe2x80x2 represents a benzyl group, a p-methoxybenzyl group, a benzyloxycarbonyl group, a p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl group, or a p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl group.
The compound (III) obtained in Step 1 can be converted to the compound having the formula (IV) by hydrogenation in ethyl acetate, methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, or another solvent not participating in the reaction, in the presence of a catalytic amount of palladium carbon, palladium hydroxide, platinum, etc. at a pressure to 6 atmospheres. Further, in the reaction, if necessary, acetic acid, hydrochloric acid, or other acid may be added.
Step 3
The compound (V) can be reacted with the compound (VIa) or (VIb) to synthesize the compound (VIIa), (VIIb) or (VIIc). 
wherein, R1 to R4, E1 and E2 are the same as defined above, R8 represents an optionally substituted alkyl group, an optionally substituted aryl group, an optionally substituted aralkyl group, a benzyl group, a p-methoxybenzyl group, a benzyloxycarbonyl group, a p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl group, a p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl group, a tert-butoxycarbonyl group, an ethoxycarbonyl group, an acetyl group, or a formyl group, and L represents a group which can be easily exchanged with an amino group.
That is, the compound (V) is stirred in benzene, toluene, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide, acetonitrile, acetone, methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, tert-butyl alcohol, ethylene glycol or another solvent not participating in the reaction and, if necessary, in the presence of an organic base such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, or ;pyridine or an inorganic base such as sodium, sodium hydride, potassium, potassium hydride, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, cesium carbonate, cesium fluoride, sodium hydrogencarbonate, or potassium hydrogencarbonate at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., with 1.0 to 1.5 equivalents of the compound (VIa) or (VIb), whereby the compound (VIIa), (VIIb) or (VIIc) is obtained. Further, in this reaction, if necessary, a plurality of organic bases and inorganic bases may be combined for use or sodium iodide or tetrabutylammonium iodide etc. may be added. L is a leaving group easily exchangeable with an amino group. A halogen atom such as a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, or an iodine atom, an alkylsulfonyloxy group such as a methanesulfonyloxy group, an arylsulfonyloxy group such as a p-toluenesulfonyloxy group or a 3-nitrobenzenesulfonyloxy group, etc. may be exemplified.
As the compounds (V), (VIa) and (VIb) used in this reaction, commercially available or known compounds or alternatively those which can be synthesized by known methods can be used. As the compound (V), 4-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)-phenol, 4-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-phenol, 4-(p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonylamino)-phenol, 4-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonylamino)-phenol, 4-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)-2,3,5-trimethylphenol, 4-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,3,5-trimethylphenol, 4-(p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,3,5-trimethylphenol, 4-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,3,5-trimethylphenol, 4-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)-2-chloro-3,5,6-trimethylphenol, 4-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-2-chloro-3,5,6-trimethylphenol, 4-(p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2-chloro-3,5,6-trimethylphenol, 4-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2-chloro-3,5,6-trimethylphenol, 4-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)-2,3,6-trimethylphenol, 4-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,3,6-trimethylphenol, 4-(p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,3,6-trimethylphenol, 4-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,3,6-trimethylphenol, 4-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)-2,3-dimethylphenol, 4-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,3-dimethylphenol, 4-(p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,3-dimethylphenol, 4-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,3-dimethylphenol, 4-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)-2,5-dimethylphenol, 4-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,5-dimethylphenol, 4-(p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,5-dimethylphenol, 4-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,5-dimethylphenol, 2-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2-(p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonylamino)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonylamino)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 5-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)-2-methoxyphenol, 5-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-2-methoxyphenol, 5-(p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2-methoxyphenol, 5-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2-methoxyphenol, 5-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)-4-chloro-2-methoxyphenol, 5-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-4-chloro-2-methoxyphenol, 5-(p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonylamino)-4-chloro-2-methoxyphenol, 5-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonylamino)-4-chloro-2-methoxyphenol, 4-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)-2,6-dichlorophenol, 4-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,6-dichlorophenol, 4-(p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,6-dichlorophenol, 4-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,6-dichlorophenol, 4-(tert-butoxycarbonylamino)-2,3,4,6-tetramethylaniline, 4-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,3,4,6-tetramethylaniline, 4-(p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,3,4,6-tetramethylaniline, 4-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonylamino)-2,3,4,6-tetramethylaniline, 4-methoxy-2-methylaniline, etc. may be exemplified.
As the compound (VIa), epibromohydrin, epichlorohydrin, (R)-epichlorohydrin, (S)-epichlorohydrin, glycidyltosylate, (R)-glycidyltosylate, (S)-glycidyltosylate, (R)-glycidyl 3-nitrobenzenesulfonate, (S)-glycidyl 3-nitrobenzenesulfonate, (R)-glycidyl 4-nitrobenzoate, (S)-glycidyl 4-nitrobenzoate, glycidyl trimethylammonium chloride, etc. may be exemplified.
As the compound (VIb), 3-bromo-1,2-propanediol, 3-chloro-1,2-propanediol, (R)-3-chloro-1,2-propanediol, (S)-3-chloro-1,2-propanediol, etc. may be exemplified.
Step 4
The compound (IV) obtained in Step 2 and the compound (VIIa), (VIIb) or (VIIc) obtained in Step 3 can be reacted to synthesize the compound (Ia) where in the formula (I), A is C(OH). 
wherein R1 to R5, R8, E1, E2, X, Q, and L are the same as defined above
The compound (VIIa) or (VIIb) obtained at Step 3 is reacted in benzene, toluene, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, ethylene glycol dimethylether, dioxane, dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide, acetonitrile, methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, tert-butyl alcohol, ethylene glycol, or another solvent not participating in the reaction at room temperature to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 50xc2x0 C., to 150xc2x0 C., with 0.9 to 1.5 equivalents of the compound (IV) obtained in Step 2 for 1 to 24 hours, whereby the compound (VIII) can be obtained.
Further, the compound (VIIc) obtained in Step 3 is converted to the compound (VIIa) or (VIIb) by known methods [e.g., K. B. Sharpless et al.: Tetrahedron, 48, 10515 (1992); S. Takano et al.: Synthesis, 503 (1985); A. K. Ghosh et al.: J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., 273 (1992); M. K. Ellis et al.: Organic Synthesis, Collective Volume 7, 356 (1990); S. Takano et al.: Heterocycles, 16, 381 (1981); A. K. M. Anisuzzaman et al.: J. Chem. Soc., C, 1021 (1967)], followed by carrying out the same reactions with the compound (IV) to give the compound (VIII).
Further, in this reaction, if necessary, an organic base such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, or pyridine, an inorganic base such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, cesium carbonate, cesium fluoride, sodium hydrogencarbonate, or potassium hydrogencarbonate, or a metal salt such as sodium iodide, tetrabutylammonium iodide, lithium carbonate, lithium chloride, zinc bromide, or magnesium bromide may be added alone or in combination.
Further, by hydrogenation of the compound (VIII) where R8 is a benzyl group, a p-methoxybenzyl group, a benzyloxycarbonyl group, a p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl group, or a p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl group or by an acid treatment with hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, hydrobromic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, methanesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, etc. of the compound (VIII) where R8 is a tert-butoxycarbonyl group, a p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl group, an ethoxycarbonyl group, an acetyl group, or a formyl group, it is possible to synthesize the compound (Ia) wherein, in the formula (I), A is C(OH).
The compounds obtained by the above reactions can be used as they are for the next step or, if necessary, can be used after purification by a conventional method such as recrystallization or column chromatography.
Further, the reactions in Step 3 and Step 4 can be carried out successively in one-pot without isolating the compounds obtained by the each reaction.
Step 5
The compound (X) can be synthesized from the compound (III) obtained in Step 1. 
wherein, X, Q, and D are the same as defined above, Dxe2x80x3 represents a hydrogen atom, a benzyl group, a p-methoxybenzyl group, a benzyloxycarbonyl group, a p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl group, or a p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl group.
The compound (III) obtained in Step 1 is treated under non-solvent conditions or in a solvent not participating in the reaction, for example, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, ethylene glycoldimethyl ether, benzene, toluene, methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, water, methanol, or ethanol at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., with 1 to 20 equivalents of an organic acid such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, methanesulfonic acid, or trifluoromethanesulfonic acid or an inorganic acid such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, or nitric acid for 1 to 12 hours or the compound (III) is treated in a solvent not participating in the reaction, for example, benzene, toluene, methylene chloride, chloroform, or carbon tetrachloride, if necessary, in the presence of triethylamine, pyridine, or diisopropylethylamine, or other bases at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., with 1 to 5 equivalents of thionyl chloride, methanesulfonyl chloride, trifluoromethanesulfonyl chloride, trifluoromethanesulfonate anhydride, p-toluenesulfonyl chloride, phosphorus oxychloride, or other acid chloride derivatives for 1 to 6 hours, and the subsequent acid.treatment similar to the above is repeated, whereby the compound (IX) is obtained. Next, the compound (IX) is processed by a similar method as in Step 2, to give the compound having the formula (X).
The compounds obtained by the above reactions can be used as they are for the next step, but if necessary can also be used after purification by a conventional method such as recrystallization or column chromatography.
Step 6
Starting with the compound (VIIa), (VIIb) or (VIIc) obtained in Step 3 and the compound (X) obtained in Step 5, it is possible to synthesize the compound (Ib) wherein, in the formula (I), A is CH, by a similar method as in Step 4. 
wherein, R1 to R5, E11, E2, X, and Q are the same as defined above.
Step 7
It is possible to synthesize the compound (XII) from compound (XI). 
wherein, X and Q are the same as defined above.
That is, an aniline derivative having the general formula (XI) is reacted under non-solvent conditions or in a solvent not participating in the reaction, such as n-butanol, tert-butyl alcohol, ethylene glycol, diglyme, dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide at 50 to 300xc2x0 C., preferably 150 to 250xc2x0 C., with 1 to 1.5 equivalents of known bis-2-chloroethylamine hydrochloride for 1 to 12 hours, whereby the compound having the general formula (XII) is obtained.
The starting substance (XI) used in this reaction may be a commercially available or a known compound [K. Suzuki et al.: J. Org. Chem., 26, 2239 (1961)] or alternatively can be synthesized by a known method as for example disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 6-25191. For example, 4-phenoxyaniline, 4-(4-fluorophenoxy)aniline, 4-benzylaniline, 4-(4-fluorophenyl)methylaniline, 4-(4-methoxyphenyl)methylaniline, 4-(4-chlorophenyl)methylaniline, 4-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)methylaniline, 4-benzyl-3-methoxyaniline, 4-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl-3-methoxyaniline, 3-fluoro-4-(4-fluorophenyl)methylaniline, 3-fluoro-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)methylaniline, 3-methoxy-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)methylaniline, 4-aminobiphenyl, etc. may be mentioned.
Further, in this reaction, if necessary, an inorganic base such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate, sodium carbonate, or potassium carbonate may be added.
The compound obtained in the above reaction may be used as is for the next step, but if necessary may also be used after purification by a conventional method, such as recrystallization or column chromatography.
Step 8
The compound (XIIxe2x80x2) among the compound represented by the formula (XII), wherein Q is an optionally substituted phenylmethyl group can be synthesized from the compound (XIII) and compound (XIV). 
wherein L and X are the same as defined above, Qxe2x80x2 represents an optionally substituted phenyl group, and W represents a hydrogen atom, a benzyl group, a p-methoxybenzyl group, a benzyloxycarbonyl group, a p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl group, a p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl group, a tert-butoxycarbonyl group, an ethoxycarbonyl group or an acetyl group.
That is, a benzophenone derivative (XIII) is reacted with 1 to 20 equivalents of piperazine derivative (XIV) at 50-300xc2x0 C. for 1 hour to 20 days under non-solvent conditions, or in a solvent not participating in the reaction, such as methanol, ethanol, n-butanol, tert-butyl alcohol, acetonitrile, nitromethane, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylacetamide, dimethylsulfoxide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, to give the compound (XV). In this reaction, if necessary, an organic base such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, pyridine, or an inorganic base such as sodium, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, cesium carbonate, cesium fluoride, sodium hydrogenbicarbonate, potassium hydrogenbicarbonate, or any combination thereof may be added.
Then, the compound (XV) is treated in the same way as in Step 2, or is treated with 1 to 20 equivalents of sodium, triethylsilane or borane in a solvent not participating in the reaction, such as ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, methylene chloride, chloroform, benzene, toluene, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, methanesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, liquid ammonia, methanol, ethanol, 2-propanol, to give the compound (XIIxe2x80x2). If necessary, in this reaction, a catalytic amount of acid such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, hydrobromic acid, nitric acid, boran trifluoride may be added. Furthermore, the compound which W represents an ethoxycarbonyl group or an acetyl group in the general formula (XV) can be converted into the compound (XIIxe2x80x2) by the above mentioned procedure followed by stirring at 50-200xc2x0 C. for 1 hour to 3 days in an aqueous acidic solution such as acetic acid, acetic acid/hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid.
As the compound (XIII) usable in the present reaction, for example, 2,4-difluorobenzophenone, 2,4xe2x80x2-difluorobenzophenone, 3,4-difluorobenzophenone, 4,4xe2x80x2-difluorobenzophenone, 4-bromo-4xe2x80x2-fluorobenzophenone, 4-chloro-4xe2x80x2-fluorobenzophenone, 4-fluoro-4xe2x80x2-methoxybenzophenone, 4xe2x80x2-bromo-4xe2x80x2-methoxybenzophenone, 4-fluoro-4xe2x80x2-methylbenzophenone, 4-bromo-4xe2x80x2-methylbenzophenone may be mentioned. As the compound (XIV), for example, piperazine, 1-benzylpiperazine, 1-(p-methoxybenzyl)piperazine, 1-benzyloxycarbonylpiperazine, 1-(p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl)piperazine, 1-(p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl)piperazine, 1-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)piperazine, 1-ethoxycarbonylpiperazine, 1-acetylpiperazine may be mentioned.
The compound obtained in the above each reaction can be used as is for the next step or, if necessary, can be used after purification by a conventional method such as recrystallization or column chromatography.
Step 9
Starting with the compound (VIIa), (VIIb) or (VIIc) obtained in Step 3 and the compound (XII) obtained in Step 7 or the compound (XIIxe2x80x2) obtained in Step 8, it is possible to synthesize the compound (Ic) where, in the general formula (I), A is a nitrogen atom, by a similar method as in Step 4. 
wherein, R1 to R5, E1, E2, X, and Q are the same as defined above.
Individual isomers included in the compounds of general formula (I) of the present invention can be separated by a conventional method, for example, recrystallization, column chromatography, thin layer chromatography, high performance liquid chromatography, or a similar method using optically active reagents.
The compound having the general formula (I) of the present invention can be dissolved in a suitable organic solvent, for example, methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, tert-butyl alcohol, ether, tetrahydrofuran, methylene chloride, chloroform, benzene, toluene, and treated with an inorganic acid or an organic acid to afford the corresponding salt. As the inorganic acid used here, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid, periodic acid, etc. and as the organic acid, formic acid, acetic acid, butyric acid, oxalic acid, malonic acid, propionic acid, valeric acid, succinic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, malic acid, benzoic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, etc. may be mentioned.
It should be noted that the salts comprising 1 to 3 molecules of the acid can be selectively prepared by adjusting the amount of the above-mentioned inorganic acid or organic acid used between 1 to 3 equivalents depending upon the number of the basic nitrogen atom present in the compound (I).
The crude crystal of the resultant salt can be purified by recrystallization thereof from a solvent such as water, methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, tert-butyl alcohol, ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, methylene chloride, chloroform, dichloroethane, hexane, cyclohexane, petroleum ether, acetonitrile, acetic acid, ethyl acetate or any mixture thereof. In this purification step, a small amount of an inorganic or organic acid corresponding to the salt may be added.
The compound having the formula (I) of the present invention is low in toxicity and can be used alone by itself, or if desired, can be converted into a pharmaceutical preparation with other normal pharmaceutically allowable known and generally used carriers designed for the alleviation and treatment of symptoms due to ischemic diseases and neurodegenerative diseases, symptoms derived from seizures, epilepsy, and migraine headaches and symptoms arising from diabetes, arteriosclerosis, and inflammatory diseases. For example, the effective ingredient can be administered orally or nonorally by itself or a capsule, tablet, injection, or a suitable preparation together with usually used excipients. For example, capsules can be prepared by mixing the original powder with an excipient such as lactose, starch or its derivative, or a cellulose derivative and filling the resultant mixture into gelatin capsules. Further, tablets can be prepared by kneading in, in addition to the above excipient, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, alginic acid, arabic gum or other binders and water, if necessary, granulating the same, then further adding talc, stearic acid, or other lubricants and preparing the final form using a normal compression tabletizer. At the time of non-oral administration by injection, the effective ingredient is dissolved with a solubilizer in sterilized distilled water or sterilized saline and sealed into an ampule to make the injection preparation. If necessary, it is also possible to add a stabilizer, buffer, etc.
The dosage of the pharmaceutical composition of the present invention differs depending on various factors, for example, the symptoms, the gravity of symptoms, the age, the complications of the patient to be treated, etc. and further depending on the route of administration, the form of the preparation, the frequency of administration, etc. In the case of oral administration, as the effective ingredient, normally 0.1 to 1000 mg/day/person, preferably 1 to 500 mg /day/person, while in the case of non-oral administration, 1/100 to 1/2 the amount of the case of oral administration can be administered. The amounts of dosages may be suitably adjusted according to the age, symptoms, etc. of the patient.